Transall
by Kyproth
Summary: An adventure from the point of view of Mark and Mark's assistant Karen that starts just before Karen asks Mark to come on the hiking trip with coworkers. - Though from the point of view of Mark and Karen it will be a MarkxMegaan fan fic -mild language may end up having some violence but currently none inside the fan fic (abnormally slow updates ;)
1. The Trip

**Karen**

Having a crush on your boss is a completely stereotypical thing for a female assistant to do. And yet here I am with a crush on Mark, my boss. Fortunately for me he is not a balding, pudgy man in his mid 40's and it is not a crush of unmanageable size. Standing at a respectable five foot six height he towers over me with my diminutive height of four foot eleven. Physically fit, smart, and handsome I would have to have one foot in the grave not to notice him. Since the object of my affection is emotionally unavailable and too old for me besides, I have relegated my crush to an afterthought. Unfortunately for me that afterthought gives me rose colored glasses far too often, like now.

"So Karen, ya think we should invite Mark to come on the trip with us?" I grunted and leaned farther over my papers trying to ignore Liz who had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I mean he doesn't look like the outdoorsy type, but this is a trip for people from work so shouldn't we at least invite him?" Looking up from my papers I decided that ignoring her was probably futile. " Sure, but he might do better than you think and surprise you." Rolling her eyes Liz opened her mouth to comment but grabbed the pager that had just gone off instead and swore. "Shit!, Mr. Robinson has wondered out of his room again and is pitching a fit." Snatching her lunch tray off the table on her way out of the cafeteria she paused "I'll leave the inviting of Mark to you" With a grimace I said "Just what I wanted to hear." to her rapidly retreating form. Leaving me with a task like that is just asking my imagination to run away with it. Sliding out of my chair with a sigh I packed up and headed off to the infectious diseases section of the hospital.

**Mark**

Sighing I picked up my clipboard to reread the latest set of results that were once again not favorable. "Damn, I thought I had it that time." Over the past twenty years through medical school and high water the enigma of how to make a vaccine for the Ebola virus has been a pest. The results are never conclusive, the pathogen is deadly, and the funding for and legalities of researching it are under a pile of red tape that rivals most mountains. "Megaan, How am I going to prevent your future?" Karen walked in just in to ask "Who is Megaan?". "Nobody." I ran my fingers through my hair while trying to find my necktie, there was a board meeting in the hospital later that would hopefully bring more much needed doctors to our cause. Karen walked over to her desk and started shuffling papers.

"So any plans for the weekend Mark?"

"None why do you ask?"

"Well, I was asked to ask you on a hiking trip that most of the people who work for the lab are going on."

"Where to?"

"Just into the desert a ways to set up camp somewhere"

"Hmmm."

Karen started fidgeting and turned to face me and with an anxious expression on her face asked, "So you want to come or not?"

"Sure."

.

.

.

-**I haven't read the Transall Saga in years so any suggestions and comments are appreciated.**


	2. The Characters Assemble

**Mark**

Wondering why you agreed to go on a trip into the desert with a bunch of survival infants is not the most pleasant way to start off the morning. Long since haven given up trying to find a way back to Transall, the worry was not for safety but the lack of respect with which I would have to endure seeing others treat the place that changed my life irrevocably twenty years ago. Finally deciding to agree with the alarm clock that it was time to meet the group at the lab, the secondary location where we test the virus due to legal concerns, I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed my gear to go meet my charges.

**Karen**

There was a surprising amount of people who showed up, Liz was of course in attendance, Rob the technician, Martha our no nonsense secretary. With Matt, a doctor, and Ben our friend of a friend with out-door experience, rolling up in a Jeep the only one we were waiting on was Mark. Mark showed just as Ben, the new guy, was starting to pull out the short jokes.

"So are you going to be able to keep up with those legs?"

Figuring it was probably my best bet to stave off age jokes too I replied, " As eighteen is legally an adult I believe I am capable of judging that before coming on this trip."

"Ouch, Honey it is best you don't insult the best intern we have ever had especially since I believe that is Mark pulling in now" Liz slung her arm around my shoulder while I turned to watch Mark pulling in. Mark hopped out and slammed the door to his car and started up the drive way to the front stoop with his pack already slung over his shoulder. I stood there and admired his attire in the intervening moments before he arrived, it wasn't often I got to see him out of his rumpled dress casual wear. In cargo pants and a tee-shirt he lost the mussed professor look and that pesky crush flared up again. "Hey, so whose' car are we taking?" Mark got strait to the point as usual. Ben stuck out his hand and said, "Hi I'm Ben. I was recruited to help make sure that nothing goes wrong that can't be handled on this excursion." "Well at least now I know I won't be the only one with experience." Mark said while dropping his pack. Liz turned to stare at him and to the relief of the other curious looks asked, "You have experience outdoors?" in an incredulous tone. Mark looked at the slightly rude blond with a raised eyebrow replied, "Yea, I used to hike and camp around here when I was a kid. I even camped out on my own for a few nights." "Huh, never would have figured you for the outdoors type, Doc" Rob summed up everybody's feelings succinctly. "So whose' car are we taking?" repeated Mark. I helpfully volunteered my information, "I believe we are taking the Jeep and Martha's Honda". Matt who had been quiet until now pointed and said, "Isn't that pack a little light for what we are thinking?". Mark replied "Naw, I got everything I need and then some." "Suit yourself." Matt said with a shrug.

**Mark**

Their disbelief in me having outdoor experience was comically obvious. Just to see what sort of comments I got I stopped at the trunk of my car and pulled out my old bow and quiver on the way to the Jeep. Climbing in I set my pack on the floor and checked over the bow and quiver for damage from being out of use for so long. Matt settled in the driver's seat and was the first to comment, "What kind of game are you looking for George?". "Maybe dinner ." was my flippant reply. Karen got the seat next to me while Liz claimed shotgun but not without a raised eyebrow and a, "Don't shoot yourself I ain't patching you up." I got no comment out of Karen who was studying the bow instead, "Looks used." she finally commented. "It is. You can touch it if you want" For some reason that got a smirk out of Liz which in turn made Karen flush. Mark started the car and followed Martha onto the highway.

.

.

.

**Please comment or review!**


	3. Back to the Future

**Karen**

The ride to the parking lot of the state park was uneventful. Mark checked his gear, Liz plugged in her headphones and Matt seemed content to drive leaving me to stare out the window and admire the scenery. Staring out the window became of secondary importance to admiring the scenery, namely Mark. Having gotten through medical school in record time he was able to establish a lab for testing the virus that now worked with hospitals and closely with the nearby one, all while only being in his early thirties. Looking up from his pack Mark raised a single eyebrow to my gaze and suddenly the window became much more interesting.

Pulling into the park signaled the commencement of gathering the packs, double checking the water and the application of sun and bug goop. The assembly of everyone at the trailhead prompted Mark to ask "So where are we going to exactly and do you have a particular route in mind?"

"We are going to take the fork on the left of the ridge to the camp grounds near the old gnarled tree." Ben supplied

Mark's expression became inscrutable, prompting Karen to ask "Do you know the place?"

"Yeah I camped there a lot when I was younger."

By the fifth mile it became clear that Rob and Martha were not going to be able to keep up with the younger adults in their so-so physical shape. By general consensus they would catch up later with the company of Ben to divide the experience among the groups.

**Mark**

The weather was idyllic , just enough sun, no clouds, and a refreshing breeze. The perfect weather for a trip. With Rob and Martha gone the pace had been picked up considerably putting our arrival time at five p.m. , enough time to set up camp.

We made good time enough to set up camp and have enough time to lounge about as Martha, Rob and Ben arrived. Martha and Rob looked exhausted so Ben was set to cooking while I notified the group that I was going up the ridge. Unfortunately it seems that sunsets are determined to ruin my reminiscing as Liz, Matt, and Karen decided to tag along to see the view. Seeing as it was a short walk up I brought my pack but everyone else left theirs. As I hopped up the last few yards to the top I heard Liz gasp at the view while Matt let out a low whistle. "I can see why you wanted to come up here" stated Karen in a low voice as she took in the other side of the ridge. On the other side of the ridge there was a steep drop off that ended in a small stream and wonderful formations that looked enchanting in the golden light of the setting sun. We watched as the sun slowly set and just as it was going below the horizon Liz stood up and dusted off her pants stating "Well better get back before it gets much darker". I started digging the headlamps out of my bag when Karen gasped and pointed "Look at that". That was a hawk that was banking just as it was starting to get truly dark. We all watched, and it distracted me enough that I didn't notice the charge to the air that preceded the blue light. Mark opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a flash. The one I had tried desperately to find.

A flash of blue light.

.

.

.

**I know it is really slow right now hopefully it will pick up. **

**So far I haven't even had one review. Please comment, or something. ;)**


	4. New World

**Mark**

I was the first to awake. Then Matt and Liz, and finally Karen. I sat cross legged staring at the surroundings. I watched the trees that were so familiar and yet so different. I watched the animals. I watched the birds. I even watched the grass, just to make sure this wasn't a sick joke or dream.

**Karen**

I let out a huge, jaw splitting yawn then stretched, and opened my eyes to… a dream. For it must be a dream any other answer was crazy. I looked around in this strangely vivid dream and saw a small clearing in the forest. Next I noticed Matt and Liz also looking around with blank looks on their faces. Strangely enough Mark didn't look confused he looked happy. He was staring at the world around us like it was something he had lost but found again and even stranger; he was crying. The silent tears streaming down his cheeks were strange. I had never seen Mark cry not even when I found him on the roof after a particular promising set of tests failed and he acted like it was the end of the world. Mark never moved but Liz did, slowly rising to her feet and looking around. Matt who was at Liz's feet pinched himself and with an expression of surprise let out a low "Shit."

**Mark**

Matt broke the silence that had engulfed the clearing right before a howling thing 's call echoed in the distance. Karen's surprised face was starting to transform into panic, while Matt was already there. Liz seemed to be holding up the best with more curiosity than is good for any one human.

With the call of the howling thing my reprieve was up. I had charges this time around and I needed to get them to safety. I stood up and barked "We need to get moving the howling thing will be here soon. Follow me" I started walking in the direction of my old tree platform, hoping that it was still there, but stopped when I didn't see anybody following. Walking back I started pushing Matt in the direction of the fort and grabbed the wrist of both Liz and Karen and started dragging them along. Karen asked" Where are we going?". "Safe place." I replied hoping to not get more questions until we were out of the reach of the howling thing. Liz yanked her wrist from my grasp with a dazed " I can walk on my own." and proceeded to walk with Matt who had kept up.

**Karen**

We all watched as Mark led us directly to a platform that was nestled in the lowest branches of a tree. Mark threw his pack up onto the platform and then grabbed a low hanging branch of a nearby tree to jump up and then reached over the edge, offering a hand up to Matt. After everyone had made their way up and was settled Liz turned her best scowl on Mark and said "Spill. Now."

**Mark**

I don't recommend underestimating the intimidation a certain waify, blond woman can exert at will. Running my fingers through my hair I let out a sigh. "It is a long story so hear me out. Just don't call me crazy too quickly." Liz motioned with her hand to continue. " You know how I said I went camping a lot when I was younger, well we were standing right on my old stomping grounds. I was camping alone having convinced my parents it was safe and was spirited off by the blue light just like this. Lived here for a few years until the blue light took me back." Karen's patience finally ran out "So where exactly is here." "Best as I can tell this is Earth after being ravaged by the Ebola virus." Mark stated. "We 're in the FUTURE!" Matt's voice was laced with disbelief and shock. " Lived here for a while and some of the local people found, .. find remnants of our society; coke bottles, metal tools and the like." Silence engulfed our group. Then the rustling howling thing had finally come.

.

.

.

**YES!, Finally a single, solitary review! ;)**

**I seem to be getting the hang of this fanfic thing but I probably need to get the Transall Saga from the library before I continue cause I haven't read the book in years and keep being unable to remember details like exactly what a howling thing looks like... Kinda important for the next chapter. ;)**

**Anywho.., anybody who comes up with better titles than the ones I already have is welcome to suggest new ones, but I don't think it gets any better than "Back to the Future". That one probably stays.**

**Please review! :)**


	5. The Howling Thing

**Mark**

Liz squeaked "Ah, Mark what IS that thing?" "That would be a Howling thing. It is a predator and the reason I hustled us up here. Nearly killed me my first time here." I said in a hushed voice. Karen whispered " How dangerous is that thing?".

Mark replied, "Lets just say whenever you hear one you should find the nearest tree and stay there for a while."

**Karen**

I watched the thing creep closer. It was following the path we had just traversed with its nose to the ground just like the wolf it resembled. It was gray, and huge, and scary. With wide eyes I watched as some saliva dripped from its teeth. Then it look up straight at me. I flinched, and it proceeded to claw at the base of the tree we were in. I could hear the bark giving way to the wicked sharp claws as it looked up at us with glowing eyes. "Snap!" Startled I saw an arrow lodged in the beast's eye that wasn't there before.

**Mark**

I lowered my bow only after I had seen my arrow hit its mark. It was a good shot, straight through the eye and lodged in its scull. Silence reigned for the moment while I listened for other threats. Then I noticed everyone staring at me in shock. To break the silence I said, "Last time I was here I only needed to feed myself. Now I have three dependents." as I shrugged and walked over to the edge of the platform. I climbed down to my kill with my bow and quiver, and rolled the beast onto its side after having retrieved my arrow. Looking back at the platform I asked, "Could you toss my pack down to me?". I saw Karen shake her head then move stiffly to the pack. The pack landed with a thud and I rummaged through for a knife and started cleaning my kill. Liz gasped and turned to face the other direction when I started cutting into the beast. When I stopped to dig a hole for the innards that I wouldn't be eating, I looked to the platform again "Could you guys go get fire wood while I prepare dinner?"

**Karen**

I looked to Matt and Liz to find that they were just coming out of their stupor. I started climbing down while Matt and Liz obeyed orders and stiffly followed my lead.

…

**Karen**

"I think it would be best if you gave us a more detailed account of were we are." Liz stated with steel in her voice. Mark ran his fingers through his hair and gave the spit another turn before answering. "Would you rather have a description of the world, the people, or my experiences here?". Matt looked up from the twig he was fiddling with and looked across the fire to where Mark was leaned up against a tree. "Just tell us what we need to know, for now." Mark smirked and stared up at the red canopy. " I'll give you the condensed version for now. As you know this is Earth after the Ebola virus. Apparently it wiped out a lot of people and the current people who live here are decedents in the sense that we are descendants of cavemen. As best I can tell they devolved, or evolved ,depending on how you look at it, into smaller versions of humans with odd characteristics like webbed toes. Last time I was here there were several groups of people living here. The Rawhaz, Tsook, Samhain, and arrow people are the ones I met." I watched Mark as he told us this, looking for any signs of a joke in poor taste. "So this really is the future." I said in a resigned tone. Matt was the first to gather his thoughts, " Why is the plant life red though? Ebola doesn't affect plant life.". Mark's response was blunt; "No, but necular waste does." Silence reigned while eating the cooked meat. There was enough for us to eat a small meal and save the rest for later.

**Mark**

The looks of shock, sadness, and confusion that were present on the faces of my companions was enough to spur me into calling it a night. "The platform last time I made won' t hold our weight until I fix it, so we will be sleeping on the ground tonight" Liz looked up at me and asked, "What about the Howling Thing?". I soothed everybody's fears by setting up watches; I would say up for the first half of the night, and then the rest would take their turns; as I needed to think and they needed energy for the learning ahead of them.

.

.

.

.

**Thank-you to RandominatorOwl and ausllylover2345 for reviewing. While I apologize for the long delay, I deflect all guilt toward an institution called school and wifi being a fickle beast. **

**May the muses take pity on me,**

**-Kip**

**-Fyi, number of reviews is somewhat proportional to the frequency of posts. (hint, hint ;)**


End file.
